


Fog & Glass

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol insists on driving Therese to work.





	1. Chapter 1

“I could’ve found a way to go into work, myself,” Therese spoken up, close slamming the car’s passenger side door shut, watching her own breath rise up from the early morning cold. 

“I know that, dear,” Carol replied, sitting up tall in her seat behind the wheel. She flipped parts of her hair back and stared ahead through the fog-covered glass. “I just thought— Well, I barely ever get to see you throughout the week. With us both utterly exhausted from our full-time shifts coming home going straight to bed. Then to find out that you’re already up and gone for a whole new, different day.” She let out a long, dramatic sigh, and looked at Therese, hopeful and kind. “I’ve been missing you a lot more these days.”

Therese stared back at her. Then, without saying another word, she leaned over in her seat with Carol doing the same thing. They kissed each other, deep and meaningful. Therese had her hands clutched onto the brown fur collar of Carol’s coat, while Carol’s gloved ones were cupping Therese’s cold, reddening cheeks. 

Movements of them pulling apart, staring into each other’s eyes with lust and longing, Carol patted Therese’s face now and smiled.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m quite warmed up now,” she purred. 

“Yes,” Therese agreed, and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well,” Carol sighed happily, “I guess we better take you to work now.” 

Therese leaned back in her seat and pulled a tissue out from the side pocket of her coat. She wiped her nose and listened to the motor of the Packard run on. She turned to look out the window, feeling all four of the car wheels rolling in reverse down the driveway to back out.

Carol drove them through the darkening, yet peaceful and quiet neighborhood with both women taking sight of all the different Christmas decorations and string lights people had lined up around the border rooftops of their houses. 

“Remind me to call for someone to put ours up, this year,” Carol spoke now.

Therese nodded and began to untwist the silver cap of her thermos canteen to drink some of her coffee out of it. Of course she would. She would do anything for Carol, at any given time or place, because she was _Carol_ , and that had defined everything.

Carol politely reached her hand out to take the thermos. Therese passed it along, warning her that it was hot. “Careful,” she said, watching Carol blow out the steam.

The rising sun of daylight was approaching them by the time they made their way into town. Therese stared at the rows of parked cars sparkling with frost alongside the curbs of shops and rental apartment complexes. The Times office building was only just a few more blocks away.

“Here we are,” Carol announced minutes later, pulling up. “Have a wonderful day, my darling.”

Therese held her breath as she reached for the door handle. She stepped out into the freezing cold and found Carol blowing her a kiss goodbye.


End file.
